Elixir
by SOLmaster
Summary: Danny meets a mysterious ghost that tells him about a new power he has. As he practices, he finds out a few secrets that the ghost has of his own and a serum that can kill ghosts. Complete. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: New Powers

_SOLmaster presents a new Danny Phantom fic, this one will be really coo since I put a lot of thought and work into it, believe it. So enjoy the first chapter. I don't own Danny Phantom._

**Elixir**

Chapter 1: New Powers

In Amity Park, in a dark ally, a green portal opened up. From out of the portal, a figure wearing a brown cloak with a hood covering his face came, the portal disappeared behind him. From out of his cloak, came a white-gloved hand holding a thermos, he opened the top and released an ecto-puss out of the thermos.

"You know what to do?" The figure asked.

The ecto-puss growled back.

"Find the boy," The figured continued. "But keep him alive and in one piece."

Then, the ecto-puss flew off, leaving the figure just standing there.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the streets, Danny and Sam were walking down the streets, holding hands.

"I had a really great time at the movies tonight." Sam told Danny.

"Me too," Danny replied. "Too bad the ending was a drag."

Sam laughed and then they leaned forward to kiss, but soon it was interrupted when Danny's ghost sense went off.

Danny looked up in the sky and an ecto-puss flying away in the sky. "Darn ecto-puss." He said in a disappointed tone.

"Go get it," Sam said, handing Danny a thermos. "I'll wait for you."

"This'll be over quickly." Danny said as he gave Sam a kiss and transformed into Danny Phantom. Then he flew off leaving Sam.

* * *

Danny flew after the ecto-puss, until he finally caught up with it.

"Hey, are you aware you just interrupted an important date I had?" Danny yelled at the ecto-puss.

The ecto-puss just growled back and shot a beam out of its eye, but Danny quickly put up a shield and it bounced off. Then, Danny charged at it to deliver a punch, but the ecto-puss grabbed him with it tentacle and threw him to the ground of an ally. Danny quickly recovered and fired an eyebeam, hitting it directly, but it quickly recovered and started spinning around and tried hitting Danny with its tentacle. Danny quickly rolled out of the way.

"I see you learned a few tricks," Danny noticed. "But, so have I." Then he fired a blue beam.

The ecto-puss dodged it, causing the beam to freeze a trash can behind it. Then, it head-butted Danny hard and knocked him into the next ally and into a trash can.

"What happened?" Danny wondered as he took a box off his head. "The ecto-puss has never been this powerful. What's going on?"

The ecto-puss came above Danny and was about to fire a ray at him, until a green glow formed around the ecto-pusses body, stopping it.

Danny wondered what was going on and he looked ahead of him to see a figure with a brown-hooded cloak with his hand in the air, glowing green like the ecto-puss.

The figure swiftly moves his arm to the left and the ecto-puss slams into the wall in sync with the figure's hand movement. Then, the figure swiftly moves his arm to the right and the ecto-puss slams into the other wall. Then, the figure moves his arm up and then down, making his hand touch the ground, also making the ecto-puss slam onto the ground. Then, he moves his hand up, letting the ecto-puss sit still in the air as his other hand pulls out a thermos and sucks the ecto-puss in. Danny looked awestruck at this.

The figure turns to Danny as he puts away his thermos and he spoke, "Funny. I didn't think he'd be too much of a challenge for you."

Danny quickly got up and ran toward the figure, seeing that he was the same height as him. "Who are you?" He angrily asked. "Why do you have a Fenton Thermos? And how did you beat that ghost without even touching it? Are you a ghost?"

The ghost stretches out his left arm and his hand glows green. Danny followed it and saw the trash he knocked on the floor glow green.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'." Danny said.

As the ghost speaks, the trash starts to float into the trash can as he moves his fingers. "'Ghost Manipulation'. Second most powerful ability next to your Ghostly Wail."

Danny looked impressed. "Wow, that's pretty cool."

"I'm not the only one who possesses such ability," He continued. "You do as well."

Then, Danny got a shocked look. "What? I can do that Ghost Manipulation thing too? Just how do you know?"

The ghost didn't answer; he just turned around and walked away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Danny shouted as he followed him, but then a green glow formed around his body, causing him to stop moving. "What?"

The ghost slightly turned around with his hand glowing green, and he coolly spoke, "You'll find out everything soon, until then… practice with your powers." Then he slightly moved his hand and Danny flies over to the right, crashing into the trash can.

Danny lifts up his head and looks around, but doesn't see the ghost anywhere. Then he slightly lifts up his hand and it glows green and he moves his fingers, but nothing happens to the object he is trying to manipulate.

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review and wait for the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 2: Practice Makes Perfect

At the Nasty Burger, Danny was explaining to Sam and Tucker what had happened last night as they ate their meals.

"Wait!" Tucker said. "The ghost saves you and he doesn't even tell you who he is?"

"Nope," Danny answered. "And something tells me, he had something to do with that ecto-puss being so powerful. Also due to the fact that he threw me like a sack of potatoes before he left."

"I can arrange a search for the ghost if you want to find him so bad." Tucker suggested, being mayor of Amity Park. "We can even get Valerie to keep her eyes open for him."

"No thanks, Tuck," Danny replied. "I don't know why, but there's something familiar about him. But, I've never seen him before and he told me about the new ghost power I had."

"What new power?" Sam asked.

"Ghost Manipulation," Danny answered. "He did it kinda like this…" He put his hand in front of his drink and he looked at it with focused eyes. Then his hand glows green. Sam and Tucker stared in awe, wondering what was to happen next. Then a ghost ray accidentally shot out, causing the food to splatter everywhere, much to Sam and Tucker's annoyance.

"Well, it was something like that." Danny said embarrassed. "He also said I needed practice."

* * *

In the Fenton lab, Jazz put a book on the table that was a few feet away from Danny. Danny transformed into ghost form.

"Dude, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Tucker asked unsure. "Remember what happened last time you tried to do that trick?"

"Well, people learn from there mistakes." Danny replied. "And I think I know what I did wrong last time."

"What?"

"If I just remember the way that ghost did it last time, and do what he did, I can get that book floating in no time."

"Alright, just be careful." Sam said a little worried.

"I will." Danny assured.

Danny stands in the one spot and stretches out his right arm and aimed it at the book, remembering the ghost had his arm out when he used the technique. Then his hand glows green and he got a determined look in his eyes, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to look due to the fact he didn't see the ghost's face. Then, he started to focus more and more, causing him to grunt and sweat as he tried to move the book. Then a small green glow started to form around the book. The others watched anxiously waiting to see what happens next.

"Hey, I think he's doin' it." Tucker noticed.

Then, all of a sudden, the glow disappears and Danny lowered his arm and fell to the floor exhausted.

"Danny!" Jazz and Sam cried as they and Tucker ran up to him.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

Danny ignored Sam's question and said in a frustrated tone, "Why can't I get this right?!"

"You're probably trying too hard," Jazz thought. "Why don't you take a break?"

"No!" Danny snapped. "I can do this! I just need more practice." He stood up. "I won't stop until I get it right."

Danny out his right arm out again and his hand glows green. He grunted as he thought hard, but then a ghost ray shot out and destroyed the book.

"We're gonna be here a long time, dude." Tucker mentioned.

Two hours later, Danny was still training to get Ghost Manipulation right, Danny kept opening and closing his glowing hand to make the cup move as it was half green, but it just stood in place.

Then, Maddie came downstairs and saw Danny still practicing. "Danny, I think it's time you stopped for today."

"But, Mom," Danny complained. "I almost got it, just give me another hour and I know I'll get it right."

"You've been down here all afternoon, I think it's time you go to bed and try again tomorrow."

Danny sighed and turned back into Danny Fenton.

"We gotta go anyway, man." Tucker said.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow, Danny." Sam waved as she and Tucker left.

Jazz and Maddie also went upstairs and Danny was about to head up, until he stopped and took one more look at the Ghost Zone. '_I wonder if I can find that ghost I met yesterday in the Ghost Zone.'_

_Sorry ,this chapter was short and uneventful, but I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. Just wait and be sure to review._


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Battle

_Hi everyone, here's the next chapter, there's alot of action and you will all be surprised at the end because there's an exciting twist. Read and find out._

Chapter 3: Surprise Battle

The next day, Jazz went down to the Ghost Lab and she found Danny still in ghost mode, practicing on Ghost Manipulation.

"Danny? Have you been down here all night?" Jazz asked.

"Not really," Danny answered as he stopped. "I got up at six in the morning. But, I figured that if I use two hands, it makes it much easier." He said, holding up to glowing hands.

"Danny, you can't spend everyday working on that power." Jazz said. "It's unhealthy."

"I have to learn this power," Danny replied. "The ghost said so."

"Do you even know who this ghost is or why he told you about this power?"

Danny stopped practicing and wondered about Jazz's question. "Well… actually no."

"Right," Jazz continued. "You don't even know if this ghost is friendly or not."

Danny looked like he was considering her words and he knew they were true. "Um… I'm gonna stop for the day." Danny said as he changed into Danny Fenton. "I'll be out with Sam and Tucker."

Jazz watched Danny leave as she started to think he may have been too hard on him, but it was also what he needed to hear.

* * *

Outside, Danny was walking down the streets by himself.

"Maybe Jazz is right," Danny told himself. "Maybe I am obsessed with learning how to use Ghost Manipulation." He spotted a soda can on the ground and he stretched out his arms and his hands glow green. The can starts to glow green and it starts vibrating, and then it flies backwards hitting Danny right on the forehead.

"Ow!" Danny cried as he held onto his forehead. "Well, I am getting better." Then his ghost sense went off.

Danny looks around and sees the Nasty Burger. Then, to his surprise, he sees a Nasty Burger glow green and float away. He follows it and sees a white-gloved hand grab it. Danny gasps as he recognizing it as the same hooded ghost from before.

"You!" Danny shouted, and then he started running. "I'm going ghost!" Then he transformed and flew toward the ghost.

As he was approaching him, Danny suddenly stops in mid-air and sees a green glow around him. He looks at the ghost, who is just standing there with his back facing him.

"Danny Phantom," The ghost spoke with his back still turned as he ate his burger and had his left hand glowing green, keeping Danny frozen. "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again."

"Who are you?" Danny asked. "What do you want?"

The ghost turned around and wiped his mouth under his hood. "You mean you haven't figured it out?" He asked as he smirked under his hood. "You can be quite an ignoramus at times."

"We'll see about that!" Danny said as he shot an eyebeam at the ghost, directly hitting him and causing him to drop Danny onto his feet.

Then, Danny fired a ghost ray at him and knocked him back.

"Not bad," The ghost complimented. "But let's see how well you match against me." Then he disappeared into mist.

"Huh?" Danny said as he looked around.

The ghost reappeared behind Danny and kicked him to the ground. Then, the ghost flew to the ground and grabbed Danny by his hair, and he flew him up and tossed him aside, sliding him on the street.

Danny groaned as he got up, and then he saw the ghost standing ahead of him. Danny spotted a trashcan near the ghost. He held out his arm and his hand glowed green.

"Come on, come on." Danny muttered hoping the power would work. But when the trash can was about to glow green, it stopped.

"No!" He said in disappointment.

"I see you've been working on that technique," The ghost noticed. "But not too hard."

"You don't know how hard I've been training!" Danny shouted back as he got up and tried to throw a punch, but the ghost turned intangible and Danny fell through.

Then, Danny's body glows green and he looks to see the ghost's hand green. "That technique goes like this…" He said as he throws his arm to the right, causing Danny to fly into an ally near Fenton Works.

Danny quickly got up and saw the ghost walking toward him, Danny quickly charged up a ghost ray. The ghost held out both his fist upward, facing Danny. Danny's eyes widen as he sees what happen next, the ghost started flicking his index finger and middle finger against his thumb, and each time he does, a small ecto-ray shoots out like a bullet at Danny.

Danny quickly dodges the shots, but the ghost keeps changing his direction, following Danny wherever he goes as he shoots. Danny just kept running around the ghost while avoiding the shots. Then he stops and quickly puts up a shield, he tried hard as he could to hold it, but the ghost wouldn't stop firing ecto-bullets at him.

Danny quickly lowered his shield and phased underground, and the ghost stopped his attack and looked around for Danny. Then all of a sudden from underneath the ghost, Danny flew up and gave an upper-cut to the ghost. Danny walked up to the ghost when he was on the floor.

"Alright…" Danny said as he grabbed the ghost by the collar of his cloak and he held him against the wall. Then, with his other hand, he grabbed his hood. "I wanna know who you are and why-" He stopped and gasped when he removed his hood.

The ghost was a teen with white spiky hair and he opened his eyes that were glowing green. In fact, he looked just like Danny Phantom.

"You're…" Danny said in astonishment. "You're me!"

_Oh my! another Danny?! Who could it be? Review and you'll find out in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Double

_Here's the next chapter of Elixir, and just to point it out: The mysterious ghost is NOT Dark Dan. He will be revealed in this chapter, now read and you'll find out everything._

Chapter 4: Seeing Double

Danny was amazed that the hooded ghost looked exactly like him.

"You can't be me!" Danny said in shock. "I'm me!"

The ghost's hand started to glow and Danny started to glow.

"Correction:…" The ghost said as he threw his arm forward, causing Danny to fly a few feet away. Then the ghost and Danny circled each other as he still had his Ghost Manipulation on Danny, and then they stopped when they switched positions. "I AM you." He threw his hand forward, pinning Danny to the wall.

"How can you be me?" Danny asked. "Who are you?"

The ghost answered, "Where I come from, I am known to everyone as 'The D-Phantom'." He slightly moved his hand down, causing Danny to slam on the ground. "Sorry." He apologized as he moved Danny upward.

"The D-Phantom?" Danny asked in a confused and surprised. "If you're supposed to be me, then where did you come from?"

The D-Phantom smirked as he was about to answer, but voices were heard.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker's voices called out.

The D-Phantom turned around as Sam and Tucker came into the ally, seeing the two Dannys.

"Whoa!" Tucker said amazed. "I'm seeing double."

* * *

"Sweetie…" Jack said to Maddie in a surprised tone. "Since when did Danny have a twin?"

"Danny doesn't have a twin," Maddie said as she looked at The D-Phantom, who was now in Fenton Works. "I don't even know who this is."

"Mom, Dad," Danny Fenton began to explain. "This is The D-Phantom."

"Please," The D-Phantom said, raising his hand. "You may call me 'Phantom'."

Danny continued to explain, "He's supposed to be me."

Jazz went up to The D-Phantom and pointed a finger at him as she said, "If you're really supposed to be Danny, then why did you attack him and not tell you who you are in the first place?"

"I know you're all eager to know why I'm here." Phantom replied. "And I will tell you." He took a seat on the couch. "I come from an alternate universe, one you know nothing about."

Everyone gasped in astonishment.

"You mean you're an alternate version of Danny?" Tucker asked in astonishment. "So, you're not a clone or evil twin."

"No," Phantom coolly replied.

"So, why did you come to my universe?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Jack added. "And what's the alternate me like?"

"Just let me explain," Phantom continued. "I came here because there's a problem in my universe," He got a dark look. "A BIG problem."

"What kid of problem?" Sam asked.

"There is a mad scientist in my universe that created a serum." Phantom explained, "A serum that can kill ghosts."

"What?" Maddie said in disbelief. "But it's nearly impossible to kill a ghost."

"Well, he found a way. An injection that can kill a ghost within minutes. He calls it 'Elixir'."

Danny looked amazed, "So you came here to hide from it?"

Phantom chuckled. "You should already know that answer, Danny. I came here to fight it."

Everyone gasped again, and Tucker asked, "But, how are you supposed to fight against a serum that kills ghosts if you are one?"

Then, Sam suggested, "Well, if you lead a petition against the scientist who created that nightmare serum and get everyone in town to sign it, you can get it banned from town."

"It's not like that." Phantom replied. "His lab resides in the Ghost Zone of my universe. And he plans to use it on all the ghosts, maybe even me."

Jack and Maddie exchanged worried looks.

"So, how do you plan to get close to it without being injected?" Jazz asked.

Phantom didn't answer right away, instead he held out his arm and his hand glowed green. Phantom moves his finger around and the remote levitates in the air. Everyone, except Danny, looked amazed.

"Now, that's a power," Tucker said. "You can get the T.V. remote without getting off the couch."

Phantom began to speak, "It's called 'Ghost Manipulation', and I figured if Danny learns this ability, he might stand a chance."

"'Stand a chance'?" Danny repeated, knowing what he meant. "You mean you want me to come with you to stop Elixir?"

Phantom answered, "Correct."

"But, Danny can't do Ghost Manipulation," Tucker pointed out. "He can't make anything glow, let alone move it in the right direction."

"He just needs practice," Phantom replied. "Practice a lot if he wants to get it right."

Danny's face lit with an idea, "But, what if I didn't have to practice?"

Sam seemed confused. "What are you saying?"

"Phantom, since you already know how to do Ghost Manipulation perfectly, you can train me and show me all the tricks on how to master it."

"I don't teach ghost powers to anyone," Phantom answered. "And there are no tricks on how to master it."

"You're saying you won't teach Danny?" Jazz asked in an angry voice.

"Exactly."

"What?" Danny asked in shock. "Why can't you just show me what you did to learn Ghost Manipulation?"

"Simple," Phantom said as he got up. "I have something you don't. Fourteen years of experience, and like I said, I don't teach anybody."

Danny growled in annoyance and Jazz realized something that The D-Phantom said.

"Fourteen years of experience?" Jazz wondered. "Then does that mean…"

Phantom finished for her. "I was born with ghost powers."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"What are you saying, Phantom?" Jack asked in disbelief. "Our Danny wasn't born with ghost powers."

"Right," Sam added. "A lab accident gave him his powers when he was fourteen."

"Maybe in your universe he did," Phantom explained. "But in mine, you'd be surprised." He started to walk away.

"This is insane!" Tucker said amazed. "Danny's alternate self has cool powers and is full ghost!" Tucker stopped when he heard The D-Phantom chuckle.

Phantom stopped walking and turned his head a bit with his back still turned. He said with a smirk, "I never said I was full ghost."

They watch Phantom walk into another room and Danny glared at him.

_Hope you enjoyed this cool chapter. For a bio on my OC, The D-Phantom, check out my profile, but I'll warn you it contains a few spoilers on what is to come. Well, remember to review._


	5. Chapter 5: Help Has Arrived

Chapter 5: Help Has Arrived

An hour later, Sam was with Danny in the lab, helping him practice his Ghost Manipulation.

"Come on, Danny, try and focus." Sam told to Danny as he was trying to manipulate the cup.

"I'm… trying!" Danny said as he still held his Ghost Manipulation, but he couldn't make the cup glow all the way.

"Hey, Danny!" Tucker shouted as he came down to the lab, carrying a plate of pie. "Your mom made pie for The D-Phantom!"

This caused Danny to lose his concentration. "Tucker!" He snapped as he panted heavily. "I almost…. had it!"

"Sorry," Tucker apologized. "I just thought you wanted some."

"No thanks," Danny said as he activated his Ghost Manipulation again. "I just want to hurry and get this right."

"He's been down here all day, but he almost has it down." Sam told Tucker.

"Awesome, dude," Tucker told Danny as he shoved a fork full of pie in his mouth. "Keep at it; I'm sure you'll get it soon."

Danny didn't reply, instead, he kept his focus on the cup.

"Hey, man, not to interrupt, but would it be okay with you if I said, your other you kinda creeps me out?" Tucker asked Danny.

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked.

"I asked the guy why he always wears a cloak, and he said, 'Your friend couldn't see through my hood and neither can anyone else.' I mean, does that make any sense?"

"He probably meant that he uses it to hide his identity." Sam answered. "But, you gotta admit, the cloak is pretty Goth."

"And for Danny's alternate self, he's a real weirdo. No offense Danny."

"None taken," Danny responded while trying to use Ghost Manipulation. "You also forgot to mention that the guy's a jerk."

Sam and Tucker seemed surprised, and then Tucker asked, "Did Danny just call himself a jerk?"

"Come on, you guys," Danny said annoyed as his hands stopped glowing. "First he tells me I have a new power. Then he attacks and says he's me, and then he says he won't help me learn the new power he told me about. There is definitely no possible way he can really be me."

"Well, he is." Sam said. "He probably just wants you to master it on your own like he did."

"He has to be crazy if he thinks I can do this, it must've taken him months, maybe even years to learn this power."

"The D-Phantom said you just needed to practice," Tucker said calm. "He probably knows what he's saying, even though I have no idea what he said and he's a creep. No offense Danny."

"None taken." Danny replied.

"You sure you don't want this pie?" Tucker asked, offering it to him. "It'll keep your strength up."

Danny just turned to him and put out his arms with his hands glowing green, trying to make the pie come to him. Then, the pie almost completely turned green and it started to vibrate, until it flew up into Tucker's face.

"Whoops." Danny said embarrassed. "Sorry, Tuck."

They hear Danny's voice chuckle, and they turn to see The D-Phantom standing near the stairs, leaning back against the wall. "Almost, but not quite." He said with a smirk.

"What do you want, Phantom?" Danny angrily asked. "I thought you weren't gonna help me."

Phantom replied, "Your sister insisted I come help you, but I told her, I don't teach ghost powers."

"So, why are you here?" Sam asked, crossing her arms. "To watch your other self struggle to learn Ghost Manipulation?"

"Not exactly," Phantom answered. "I've decided to train Danny."

Danny and Tucker gasp happily, and Tucker asked, "Really?"

"Why'd you change your mind?" Danny asked.

"Because, I figured that if I assisted Danny in mastering his ability. His chance in meeting the creator of Elixir will increase, allowing him to put up a challenge before he perishes depending on whether or not he chooses to follow my every direct order during his training."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked baffled, until Danny spoke up.

"I don't know what he said," Danny told his friends. "But if it means he'll train me, I don't care."

"If you want any of my help, then meet me here alone in fifteen minutes." Phantom said as he turned around, about to walk away.

"Fifteen minutes?" Danny asked annoyed. "Why not now?"

"I do want to try some of your mother's pie she made especially for me." Phantom replied as he walked out, and Danny glared at him again.

* * *

Later, Danny Fenton was waiting down in the lab; he had a look of impatience on his face. Then, The D-Phantom comes down.

"Where have you been?" Danny angrily asked. "I've been waiting for almost an hour."

"I needed some stuff to help." Phantom answered.

"Alright," Danny said changing into ghost form. "Let's begin."

"But, first. Would you rather train the slow and difficult way or the fast and dangerous way?"

Danny cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Do I really have a choice between the two?"

"Well, if I were you, and as a matter of fact I am." Phantom began. "I would take the first option."

"Fine with me." Danny agreed.

Then all of a sudden, The D-Phantom threw his glowing green hand out of his cloak and a glowing box behind him flew forward. Thinking quickly, Danny turned intangible and the box went through him, crashing into the wall.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked in shock.

"Congratulations," Phantom said coolly. "You passed the first part of your training."

"'Passed'?" Danny asked confused. "What do you mean I pass? I didn't learn a thing!"

"I had expected you to try and counter it with your Ghost Manipulation." Phantom began. "But, if you had, you would've seen that you can't control items that had already been taken over by someone else's Ghost Manipulation."

"Okay, I now know what I can't do with Ghost Manipulation. Can we now work on teaching me how to use it?"

"Fine, we will." Phantom said, annoyed by Danny's lack of patience.


	6. Chapter 6: Training in Session

Chapter 6: Training in Session

In the Fenton Basement, The D-Phantom was teaching Danny how to use Ghost Manipulation.

"I've done this a million times and I'm paying attention to what you say." Danny mentioned as he tried using his Ghost Manipulation on a glass bottle. "But, no matter how many times I try and move something, it never works!"

"It's because you're thinking too hard." Phantom pointed out. "You're supposed to focus your ghost energy into your hands and try to channel it to the item you're aiming for." He demonstrated.

Danny looked at his glowing hand and then aimed it forward. "Like this?" He asked as he opened his glowing hand wide out and took a deep breath and exhaled. The bottle glowed completely green. Danny smiled at his success.

"Now," Phantom instructed. "When moving an object, it will move in the direction and place you're moving your hand, but remember the object will only go as far as it can go. Why don't you try and move it?"

Danny raised his hand upward and the bottle moved in sync with his movement. "Hey, I did it!" He said excitedly as he started playing around with the bottle under his Ghost Manipulation and he accidentally threw his fist in the air and the bottle flew to the ceiling, causing it to shatter into pieces.

Phantom gave an unenthusiastic applause as he smiled. "Very good, but remember to try not to channel too much ghost energy into your hands."

Danny chuckled embarrassingly.

"Also remember this: When using it in battle, use whatever's at hand to fire at your opponent." He turned around. "Also, in some cases, the enemy itself can be used against them."

Danny started to glow green, much to his surprise, and he started to levitate a few feet in the air.

Phantom continued as he turned around with his hand glowing. "When your opponent is under your Ghost Manipulation, they can't move or attack you, that is unless you're right in the aim of their Ghost Ray." He slowly let Danny down.

"Okay, I got it." Danny noted. "What's next?"

"This." Phantom said as he took a piece of cloth out of his cloak and he tied it around Danny's head, covering his eyes.

"Okay, weird." Danny said confused. "How am I supposed to train if I can't see?"

"Another lesson, Danny," Phantom answered. "You can also manipulate things not in your view, even things not in this room. But for now, let's work on moving stuff in here when you can't see."

"Okay, you're the boss." Danny said a bit unsure. He raised both his hands to the side, trying to manipulate whatever he can get, but was unsure whether or not he was doing it right.

"Remember," Phantom reminded. "Try not to think too hard. This technique can really come in handy, especially when fighting an opponent who knows what you're gonna throw."

"That still doesn't explain how to do this." Danny said with his arms crossed. "At least I think it doesn't."

"It's basically done the same way." Phantom explained. "Just sense whatever's around and use it to your advantage. You can do it, Danny… I know."

Danny straightened his blindfold. "Okay, here I go." He said as he put out his arms and made his hands glow.

Then, all the equipment near Danny started to glow and float in the air.

"Awesome job," Phantom congratulated. "Keep working on that and I'm sure you'll get better at it."

As Danny lowered everything down, Sam came downstairs.

"Sam," Danny said with a smile. "I'd know those footsteps you make with your boots anywhere."

"Glad you noticed," Sam happily replied. "So, how's it going with the training?"

"Excuse me, Miss." Phantom called. "You can't be here; this is a PRIVATE training session."

"But, Phantom," Danny said, taking off his blindfold. "Sam's my girlfriend. Why can't she be here?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk any distractions." His eyes widen when he realizes what Danny said. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, isn't there a 'Sam' in whatever universe you're from?"

"Not that I know of." Phantom replied, but then he grew a smile. "But, I gotta admit, she's quite the looker. I guess I have exquisite taste when it comes to girls."

Sam blushed a little and Danny frowned as he said, "Okay Sam, you heard the guru. You better go and I'll meet you when I'm done."

"Okay, just thought I'd check up on you to see how you were doing." Sam said as she turned around and left. "Later Danny, later Phantom."

"You know, Tucker's right." Danny told Phantom. "You are a creep."

Phantom got an annoyed look. "You know, dude. Calling me a creep is like going in front of a mirror and calling yourself a dork. I AM you, y'know."

Danny slapped his forehead. "There's got to be no way you can be me."

"Well, if you're done there, I can tell you that you passed."

Danny opened his eyes in astonishment. "Wait, you mean I passed?"

"Yes," Phantom responded. "You're now ready for the dangerous way."

"This is so awesome! Finally, I can-" Danny stopped when he realizes what Phantom said. "Wait, what do you mean, 'I'm ready for the dangerous way'? If you were gonna give me that anyway, then why'd you make me choose?"

"Because," Phantom began. "For your final test, you have to defeat a fast and dangerous opponent, which is why I call it 'the fast and dangerous way'. If you can win using your skills, then you pass."

"Alright," Danny said, pounding his fist into his hand. "Who's the guy?"

Phantom took out his Fenton Thermos and opened the lid, letting out a ghost. To Danny's surprise, it was the Box Ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost shouted.

Danny chuckled. "This is the fast and dangerous way? Man, I should've picked this one in the first place."

Phantom looked unsure of Danny. "If you're THAT confident, you must beat the Box Ghost, using everything I taught you."

"No problem, Guru." Danny said as he flew in the air. "Thanks for the graduation gift."

"Beware!" The Box Ghost shouted. "I am the Box Ghost! Tremble before my awesome power!"

"Now to see how much stronger I am." Danny said, making both his fist glow.

The Box Ghost made all the boxes with equipment in it levitate and he lunged them at Danny, who quickly went intangible.

Danny chuckled, "Is that all you…" The Box Ghost flew at fast speed, punching Danny down to the ground. "Got," He said as he opened his eyes, seeing The D-Phantom with a sly smirk on his face.

"Phantom?" Danny asked. "What's going on?"

"You should never underestimate your opponent," Phantom lectured, "Especially if they come from my universe."

Danny wondered, "Your universe?"

"Yes, if you recall the ecto-puss, you'll notice how strong they are compared to the ghosts you have fought." Phantom got in front of Danny and crossed his arms while he still had a smirk, "Because in my universe, the ghosts are stronger than the ones here… even you."

Danny got a shocked look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Test

Chapter 7: The Final Test

"The Ghosts in your universe are stronger than the ones here?" Danny asked The D-Phantom in shock.

"Well, I figured you knew." Phantom replied. "But, I guess I was wrong."

Then, the Box Ghost grabbed Danny by his collar.

"Any tips on how to beat your ghost enemies?" Danny asked before he was dragged away.

"Yeah…" Phantom said with a smile. "Don't die."

The Box Ghost pounded Danny to the wall. "Thanks," He sarcastically said. "That was helpful."

Danny phased through the wall out of the Box Ghost's grasp. He phased back in through the ceiling and fired a ghost ray at the Box Ghost, but he put up a shield and it bounced off. Then, the Box Ghost disappeared and reappeared behind Danny; he grabbed Danny's back and tossed him to the ground. While he was trying to get up, the Box Ghost made a huge machine levitate and hung it over Danny, about to crush him.

Danny screamed and phased below the floor as it dropped down. Danny phased back up through the floor and said, "Man, I'd hate to imagine what the alternate Skulker would be like." He looked at The D-Phantom, who was leaning back against the wall, just watching.

"Remember everything I taught you, Daniel." Phantom reminded. "It could save your life."

Danny quickly remembered something Phantom told him while he was training _'When using it in battle, use whatever's at hand to fire at your opponent.' _Then he looked up to see the Box Ghost holding the huge machine above his head and tossed it at Danny.

The D-Phantom gasped, thinking Danny would get hurt, until he saw the machine glowing green, and then he looked to see Danny's hands glowing like the machine. He pulled his arms back as far as he could, and then threw them forward, throwing the machine straight at the Box Ghost, hitting him.

The D-Phantom smiles and nods at Danny, impressed with him.

"I told ya I was paying attention." Danny told Phantom with a smile.

The Box Ghost phased back through the wall. "You think you can defeat me with your glowing manipulated items?" He shouted as he threw the table at Danny and it pounded him into the wall. "Beware."

Danny felt dizzy as he got back up. "Alternate universe or not, He's still the Box Ghost." He said to himself, "Only more powerful. So, what can I use to beat him with?"

More of The D-Phantom's advice rang in his head _'Also, in some cases, the enemy itself can be used against them.' _Danny smirks as he gets an idea.

He used his Ghost Manipulation on the table and threw it at the Box Ghost, who went intangible and it went through him, crashing into the wall.

"Ah-ha! The Box Ghost gloated. "I told you, you can't-" He stopped when he noticed a green glow around him.

He saw Danny had his Ghost Manipulation on him. "Who said I was aiming for you?" He said as he pulled his arm back and the Box Ghost flew toward him.

When the Box Ghost was coming closer, Danny lifted his other arm and gave a massive punch to the Box Ghost, knocking him on the floor.

"You fail." Danny told the Box Ghost as he wiped his hands.

Then a beam of light shot at the Box Ghost, and Danny looked to see The D-Phantom sucking him into his thermos.

"Nice job, Danny." Phantom congratulated.

"Thanks," Danny replied as he turned into Danny Fenton. "And thanks for teaching me, even though you don't teach ghost powers and nearly killed me. You're a really great teacher."

"No problem and thanks." Phantom said as he smiled and turned around about to leave.

"Also, how did you learn to control Ghost Manipulation by yourself?" Danny curiously asked.

The D-Phantom's eyes widen and he gets a serious look as he does not answer, he instead just kept his back turned with his hand tightly on the lid of the thermos. Then he put it back in his cloak and finally spoke, "We better get ready to go to my universe tomorrow, you can keep practicing and I'll meet you outside in the morning."

He left, leaving Danny confused as to why he didn't answer his question. But, he didn't seem to mind, he was just happy to finally know how to use Ghost Manipulation.

He looked at his hands and got a smile. "I can't wait to show this to Sam and Tucker." He ran off.

* * *

Upstairs, The D-Phantom went into Danny's room and flopped on the bed, burying his face into a pillow.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked himself, lifting his head up. "If Danny finds out the truth, he'll totally freak."

He got up from the bed and looked out the window, outside he saw Danny with Sam and Tucker. Danny was showing his Ghost Manipulation to them as he was making Tucker's beret levitate in the air as he tried to get it back, but Danny just kept making it float around. Then he saw Sam congratulate Danny by hugging him.

The D-Phantom smiled, and then frowned as he sat back down on the bed, looking like he had a lot of things on his mind. He got a determined look and said, "I have to tell him."

"Danny?" A voice called out.

Phantom got a little startled and then he turned around and saw Jazz in the doorway. "Oh, it's you, Phantom." She realized. "Did you finish training Danny yet?"

"Yes," He answered. "He's gotten a lot better and he's ready."

"Well, with you fighting by his side, he'll definitely beat the person who came up with Elixir."

Phantom muttered, "Yeah, until he finds out everything and starts fighting me."

"What was that?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing," Phantom quickly replied, and then his eyes widen and he smirks as he gets an idea. "Say, Jazz, you know me and Danny are going to my universe tomorrow."

"Yeah, and?" She asked, wondering what he was up to.

"Well…"

_What could The D-Phantom be planning? Wait for the next chapter and find out. Don't forget to review._


	8. Chapter 8: The Alternate Ghost Zone

Chapter 8: The Alternate Ghost Zone

The next day, Jack, Maddie, Tucker, and The D-Phantom were waiting outside with the Specter Speeder.

"Please be careful, young man." Maddie said to The D-Phantom as she hugged him tightly. "You may not be my son in this universe, but you still technically are."

"Thanks, I'll be fine." Phantom said, getting out of Maddie's grip. Then he turned to Tucker, and asked, "Where's Danny? He's late."

"I don't know," Tucker replied, "You should know he has the tendency to show up late."

"I just hope he shows up soon so we can leave already. I wonder what he could be doing."

* * *

Inside the house, Danny and Sam were talking.

"Well, today's the day I go into Phantom's universe." Danny began. "I just wish you can come along."

"Me too," Sam sadly said. "But, Phantom probably knows what he's doing. Just promise me, you will both come back."

Danny took Sam's hands. "We will, I promise."

They both kissed and walked out the door.

"Okay, Phantom, I'm ready." Danny said.

"Just a moment, we're still waiting for someone else." Phantom said.

Danny looked confused, "Someone else?"

Jazz came from the door holding some ghost weapons. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

Danny seemed surprised. "Jazz? You're coming too?"

"Yeah," Jazz answered. "Phantom invited me."

Danny turned to Phantom and asked, "You invited Jazz to come along? Why?"

The D-Phantom looked worried, "Uh…because, I…uh, needed someone smart to, uh…keep track of the weaponry." He gave a nervous grin.

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Okay…well, at least I won't have to be in an alternate universe alone with you."

Jack and Maddie came up to him. "You and Jazz be careful." Maddie said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Danny assured.

"Yeah," Jazz agreed. "Danny does stuff like this all the time."

While Phantom was standing near the Specter Speeder waiting for Danny and Jazz, he looked at Sam, who noticed him looking at her.

"So…" Phantom said. "Since you're my girlfriend in this universe, you think you can give me a kiss for luck?"

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes as she answered, "Sure." She gave The D-Phantom a kiss on the cheek and he smiled widely as he walked away.

He went in front of the Specter Speeder and put his arm out as his hand glows green. Then a portal appears in front. "Let's go!" He said as he went into the Specter Speeder.

Jazz went in next and Danny followed. "Good luck, dude." Tucker said to Danny.

"Thanks." Danny said as he closed the hatch.

The D-Phantom drove the Specter Speeder into the portal and it disappeared when they went through.

"You know," Tucker told Sam. "Just like Danny, The D-Phantom's not that good of a liar."

"Well, he IS Danny. But there's something strange about him, like he's hiding something." Sam said as her tone got worried. "I just hope we're wrong."

* * *

Inside the alternate universe, they were in the Ghost Zone. Danny and Jazz looked out the windows of the Specter Speeder, amazed at the alternate Ghost Zone.

"Wow," Jazz said. "The Ghost Zone in this universe looks the same as the one in ours."

"Of course it does," Phantom replied. "What did you expect? A carnival?"

"Alright, where's that lab with the Elixir you said was here?" Danny asked.

"It's just up ahead." Phantom answered.

While the Specter Speeder drove through the Alternate Ghost Zone, Danny walked around feeling bored until he sat down on the chair. Phantom noticed Danny's worried expression in the rearview mirror. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small device and gave it to Danny.

"What this for?" Danny asked confused as he saw the device was a black PDA.

"Just something to keep your mind occupied until we get there." Phantom replied. "I got it off of some nerd at my school. I was gonna return it, but then I decided to keep it for my own use. After all, someone of his stature should have a million of those things."

Danny's eyes widen as he thought about what he said. "He didn't." he whispered in disbelief of Phantom's story. Then he smiled and said, "Nah."

Danny then pushed some buttons on the PDA and an image came up on screen. Jazz came over and looked.

"It's the news." Jazz noticed.

"Yeah," Danny agreed, "A news report about Elixir."

Phantom heard what he said, and got up from his seat and walked over to look at the PDA screen.

The reporter, Tiffany Snow said, "This is the Amity Park news with an exclusive report on the new anti-ghost serum called, 'Elixir'."

The screen showed a captured ghost, and then a voice started to speak, having The D-Phantom glare. "This serum is high success on eliminating all ghost problems, even eliminating the ghost itself." A hand held out a needle with red liquid inside. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Danny, Jazz, and Phantom all watched in shock as the person put the needle in the ghost's arm and injected the Elixir. The three looked horrified as the ghost growled in pain and dissolved into ectoplasm. Phantom walked away, and in anger, he punched the wall of the Specter Speeder. Jazz and Danny looked worried.

"How could he do this?" Phantom muttered to himself.

"Phantom?" Jazz asked. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm feeling okay?" Phantom angrily answered back.

Danny got angry as well. "Hey, she was only trying to help!"

The D-Phantom's anger cooled down a bit and he took a deep breath. "You're right, sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sure once we get rid of that stuff, you'll feel like your old self again, or whatever your old self was."

Phantom felt a little better. "Alright, the lab's just up ahead. We should be there in a few minutes." He went back to the controls and drove.


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Elixir

_Hi everyone, I bring you the next chapter of Elixir. This chapter is really short, but has an interesting twist at the end. You'll just have to read and see for yourself, well enjoy._

Chapter 9: Finding Elixir

The Specter Speeder soon reached a big building; they parked in the back so they wouldn't be seen. The hatched opened up and Danny and The D-Phantom climbed out.

"We'll, this is it." Phantom said with no emotion in his voice.

"Alright," Danny said, ready as ever. "Let's bust inside and get that Elixir."

"Right!" Jazz said, holding a weapon.

The D-Phantom held her back. "Actually, Jazz," He began. "You should stay here."

"What?" Danny asked.

"What?" Jazz also asked, disappointed. "Why did you invite me if you were just gonna have me stay here?"

The D-Phantom looked at Danny and then looked at the building, he quietly told Jazz, "I am gonna need you and so will Danny, hopefully not."

Jazz seemed confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Alright, we'll be back." Phantom said as he walked away and went to Danny. "Come on."

Phantom opened the door and they went inside, they saw there were two ways to go.

"Now which way?" Danny asked.

Phantom looked a little worried, until he finally replied, "I…don't know, I've never been inside before, so I wouldn't know. So, I say we split up and search for the lab."

"Split up? Why?"

"Because I said so," Phantom said in a serious tone. "Now take that way while I take this way."

Danny glared at The D-Phantom. "What's the matter with you? You've been acting strange…er ever since we left. If you're really supposed to be me, you should already know that I don't keep secrets anymore, and neither should you." He crossed his arms and looked suspicious. "I know you're hiding something, aren't you?"

While Danny was waiting for The D-Phantom to answer, he noticed his body was glowing green. Then he saw The D-Phantom's hand glowing under his cloak.

The D-Phantom finally answered, "Just go!" He threw his arm forward and Danny went flying through the hallway and he finally stopped when he hit the wall at the end of the hall. He looked back toward the hall and saw The D-Phantom was gone.

He painfully stood up and dusts himself off. "Geez, what's his problem?"

Danny walked off and looked around; he opened a door and found a small room with a bunch of boxes and paper in it along with a desk. He looked on the desk and found a newspaper with an article about how The D-Phantom saved someone. Then he found another newspaper with a different article about The D-Phantom.

Danny chuckled a bit. "I guess this is why The D-Phantom was so paranoid on coming. He obviously has a fan here."

He left the room and looked around some more.

* * *

Elsewhere, The D-Phantom was walking down the halls with a sad expression on his face.

"I shouldn't have done that to him." He said to himself, feeling guilty. "He's probably so mad at me right now that he's gonna launch an unbelievable ghost ray when he finds out the truth about me."

Then, he stops and sighs. "Maybe he won't have to find out," He continued as he brightened up a bit. "Maybe he's not here and Danny will find Elixir and we can dispose of it before he finds him." He chuckled. "That sounds simple enough."

He opened a door and he got a shocked expression on his face as he saw something in front of him.

"Oh no," Phantom gasped. "He's here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny soon comes across a door with a sign that read 'Keep Out'.

"Well, you know when a door has a Keep Out sign; it means 'I got something I don't want you to see'." He opened the door and saw a large room with a bunch of lab equipment in it; he also didn't see The D-Phantom anywhere.

"This has to be where that Elixir stuff is." He thought to himself.

He looked around the tables and found some beakers with red liquid in it. Danny picked it up and looked at it as he started to remember it from the news report.

"I found it!" Danny said excitedly. "Take that, Phantom!"

Then he heard an alarm go off that startled him and caused him to drop the beaker with Elixir in it. Then, the alarm stopped and he saw someone standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Well, if it isn't The D-Phantom," The person said. "I see you finally returned to me."

Danny walked forward a bit like he was ready to fight. "I'm not actually The D-Phantom, but I'm also here to stop Elixir."

"You think you can stop my invention? Well, you won't be destroying anything until you see what it can do to you first."

Danny sees a tank glow pink and then it launches toward Danny, landing at his feet, making a crack. The crack releases a bunch of gas surrounding Danny, as he inhales the gas and begins to feel drowsy.

"Who exactly are you, and why did you create Elixir?" Danny asked with his eyelids half-open.

"I may not know you in this universe," The person stepped forward, revealing himself. "But, I'm sure you recognize me as someone you know."

"Vlad Masters?" Danny realized in shock before he passed out.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth is revealed

Chapter 10: The Truth Is Revealed

Danny's eyes start to open. "Where am I?" Danny wondered. He notices that he is unable to move his arms and legs.

When he fully opens his eyes, he sees his arms and legs are strapped to a stand-table.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as he tried to get free. "What happened?"

"So you're finally awake." A voice called out.

Vlad stepped toward Danny.

"Vlad," Danny said with an angry look. "Or should I say, the Alternate Vlad."

"Correct, you're actually very smart." Alternate Vlad sarcastically complimented.

"Well, why did you create Elixir?" Danny demanded to know. "What are you planning?"

Alternate Vlad replied, "You think I'll let you in on my plan? I just got what I needed to complete my serum, but it's a shame you won't be alive to witness me rule this universe"

"Taking over this universe?" Danny exclaimed surprised. "That's crazy."

Alternate Vlad just continued, "Yes, it may seem crazy to your tiny teen mind, but that's not even the best part. Now that you're in this universe as well, I can bring myself to your universe and conquer it along with mine."

"Dream on," Danny sneered. "There isn't enough room in my universe for two Vlads, and if you're really supposed to be the Alternate Vlad, then you probably forgot something."

"Did I now?" Alternate Vlad asked as he walked away.

"Yes, and you'll be stopped once again by my alternate self, The D-Phantom."

"The D-Phantom." Alternate Vlad scoffed as he filled a needle with Elixir. "Apparently, you know nothing of the truth."

"The truth?" Danny asked confused.

Alternate Vlad came close to Danny with the needle filled with Elixir. "Yes, because it will be the last thing you'll ever hear."

Danny grunted as Alternate Vlad incisions Elixir into his arm. Then, the doors blew off.

"What's this?" Alternate Vlad wondered.

The D-Phantom came in and was wearing his hood with his hands glowing green. "Let him go, Vlad." He ordered.

Alternate Vlad looked calm as he smirked. "Well, if it isn't The D-Phantom. I was wondering when you would show up."

"Phantom, watch out!" Danny warned.

"Do as I say, let him go!" The D-Phantom threatened as he walked closer with his hands still glowing.

"Now, D-Phantom." Alternate Vlad said coolly. "You wouldn't really want to harm your own master, wouldn't you?"

"Master?" Danny asked confused.

The D-Phantom growled and Alternate Vlad said, "You mean he never told you?"

"Tell me what?"

"No!" The D-Phantom shouted as he began to run toward them, but Alternate Vlad shot a ghost ray at him, knocking him down.

"You see, Daniel." Alternate Vlad began. "The D-Phantom is my own apprentice."

Danny gasped in shock and angrily said, "I'd never join you!"

"You may not in this universe, but I taught him everything he knows, even…" Alternate Vlad raised his hand and it glowed pink and The D-Phantom glows pink. He threw his arm out and The D-Phantom flew backwards, sliding on a table with a bunch of equipment and landing on the floor. "…Ghost Manipulation."

Danny was so shocked, he couldn't speak, "He didn't…I didn't….I…"

Alternate Vlad continued, "It started ten years ago, when he began to develop his powers, his parents sent him to me so he can learn better control. As time passed, he began to acquire better skills and his own identity, and soon he became my apprentice. Until, he turned fourteen, and decided he wanted to use his powers for good under the name of The D-Phantom. But he still remained loyal to me."

Danny was still in shock. "You're lying!"

"Am I?" Alternate Vlad asked. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

They looked at The D-Phantom as he hung on the table, trying to stand up.

"Well?" Alternate Vlad said. "Tell him how you work for me."

The D-Phantom replied angrily, "I don't work for you anymore!"

He shot a ghost ray at Alternate Vlad, who dodged it and it hit the lock that held Danny's left hand, and he broke the rest of the locks and got free. Danny tried shooting a ghost ray at Alternate Vlad, but he changed into ghost form and dodged it as he shot a powerful ghost ray at Danny, knocking him into the wall.

"You're idea of bringing him here was a big mistake for you." Alternate Vlad told The D-Phantom. "But, it does work for my advantage, and keeping your true identity a secret was a brilliant idea to get him to come. I guess I am teaching you something after all."

"Shut up!" The D-Phantom angrily shouted as he shot a ghost ray at Alternate Vlad, hitting him, but doing little damage.

Danny started to wake up and he saw The D-Phantom fighting Alternate Vlad. He slowly sat up with a determined look on his face. Then, he took a deep breath and let out a scream and his Ghostly Wail shot out. The D-Phantom backed away from it as Vlad got hit and was blown through the wall and out of the lab through the hall. Danny stopped and took a deep breath as he held onto his knees, feeling a bit exhausted.

The D-Phantom walked up to him. "Listen, I…"

Danny looked up at him with an angry look on his face.

Phantom took off his hood and spoke in a calm and understanding voice, "Daniel, you have to understand…"

"No!" Danny shouted as he backed away. "You lied to me and everyone all this time! And the worst part is you were working for Vlad this whole time!"

"No, I wasn't!" Phantom tried to explain. "I mean, I was-used to."

Danny backed away further. "You are NOT me! You're DEFINITELY not me! You never were me!"

The D-Phantom walked toward Danny as he continued, "You have to listen, I-"

Danny, not knowing what to do, just threw his hands forward and used his Ghost Manipulation on Phantom, throwing him back into a table. Then, Danny flew away threw a hole in the wall.

* * *

Outside, Jazz noticed Danny flying away into the Alternate Ghost Zone.

"Danny?" Jazz wondered where he was going. Then she saw The D-Phantom coming out of the hole, holding his head like he was in pain. She ran up to him. "Phantom, what's going on? Where is Danny going?"

"I'll explain on the way. He doesn't know it, but right now Danny's in danger." Phantom explained.


	11. Chapter 11: A Missing Ingredient

Chapter 11: A Missing Ingredient

Somewhere deep in the Alternate Ghost Zone, Danny was flying with an angry look on his face. He stopped when he held onto his chest like he felt pain. He didn't have the strength to fly anymore, and he landed on the ground that was in front of a lake, feeling weak.

Danny was breathing heavily as he held his head. "I can't believe it…all this time…my other self…has been working for my arch enemy." Danny, not having the strength to walk, crawled over to the lake and saw his reflection. "What if this means…I'll…become like him…"

Danny tried to stand up, but when he did he just fell back down. "What's…wrong with me…?"

He held his left arm and suddenly remembered something that happened before he left the lab. "Oh, man…that's right…I got injected…with Elixir…"

Danny grabbed onto a tree branch and began to pull himself onto his feet. When he stood up he started to slowly walk while hanging onto low branches to keep him from falling over. As he walked on, he starts to remember the last things his friends and family said to him before he left.

"_Just promise me, you will both come back."_

"_You and Jazz be careful."_

"_Good luck, dude."_

A branch he grabs onto snaps off and he falls to the ground. He groans as he struggles to get up and he changes into human form, but he soon falls flat onto his face, breathing heavily. Then, he lies down as his eyes start to close and his breath starts to fall still.

"I'm sorry, guys." He apologized, not being able to promise his friends and family to come home safely. Then, his head lied down and was now lifeless.

From out of the woods came Jazz running quickly when she saw her brother lying on the ground.

"Danny? Danny?" Jazz called as she held Danny's head up, but he didn't move at all. She moved him onto his back and laid him on her lap while holding his hand. "Danny, wake up! Please wake up!" Jazz started sobbing, knowing Danny was now dead. "No!"

The D-Phantom came from behind and saw what had happened. He went in front of them and looked at Danny.

Jazz stopped crying. "Phantom, we're too late. Danny's gone."

Phantom looked closer at Danny and said, "We ARE too late, but I know he'll be alright."

Jazz looked surprised. "Are you kidding? He's not breathing."

The D-Phantom looked around and saw tiny machines that had surveillance cameras inside, and he knew they belonged to Vlad, and were looking for them.

"I can't explain everything right here," He said as he picked up Danny's body. "We have to hide."

He then ran off with Jazz following him.

* * *

Inside the Specter Speeder, that was hidden inside a cave. Jazz was sitting on the ground, holding Danny, who was still dead.

"Oh, Phantom," Jazz said as she sobbed. "What are we going to do about Danny? Why did he have to take Elixir?"

Phantom didn't seem to be listening to Jazz. "This doesn't make any sense." He muttered to himself. "He couldn't have completed it if he left."

"Phantom!" Jazz called out. "You said Danny would be alright, what's gonna happen?"

"I don't know," Phantom replied sadly. "Danny shouldn't have died." He buried his face into his hands. "He was right all along. If I had just told him what was going on, none of this would've happened. Now it's all because of me, Danny's gone."

When they were both silent, the silence was broken when they heard groaning. The D-Phantom and Jazz looked at Danny, and saw him waking up.

"Danny!" Jazz cried excitedly, seeing that Danny was alive.

Danny struggled to sit up and open his eyes. "No…I…I couldn't…I…"

The D-Phantom gently pushed Danny back down and leaned him against the wall of the Specter Speeder. "Danny, you need to take it easy."

Danny half-opened his eyes and when his vision became clear, he saw The D-Phantom. "You…" He said with an angry look. "Why did you come after me?" He tried to stand up, but he fell back down.

"Danny," Jazz said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "The D-Phantom just saved your life. You took Elixir, and nearly died."

"Jazz, he worked for the Alternate Vlad." Danny explained.

"USED to work for Vlad, okay?" Phantom mentioned. "And you should be grateful. Thanks to you, I just found something that can save your life and the life of every ghost here." He said, taking a piece of paper out of his cloak.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked curiously.

Phantom began to explain, "Well, after you threw me at that table before you left, I found this paper with some info on Elixir. It seems that it's not fully complete yet; it can kill, but not fully kill. The only way that Elixir can permanently kill ghosts, is that if it has the Blood of a Half-Ghost."

Danny and Jazz got shocked looks, and Danny questioned, "The Blood of a Half-Ghost? Wait, that's my blood, our blood."

"Right," Phantom agreed. "But, there's something else to this. The only way the Blood of a Half-Ghost can have effect on Elixir, is if the half-ghost is dead."

"Dead?" Jazz questioned with a scared tone in her voice.

"Yes," Phantom answered. "And I figured all this out. When Vlad gave Danny Elixir, he did it to put him in a temporary death so he can take out his blood. Even if his death is only temporary, his blood would still work."

Danny began to understand, "So, the only way Elixir can be complete is if Vlad adds my blood while I'm dead?"

"Yes," Phantom answered. "Right now, Elixir isn't fatal, but unless Vlad can get either one of our blood while we're dead, then it'll be too late."

Danny finally stood up and said, "Well, I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Danny?" Phantom asked confused.

"I came here to stop Elixir, and that's what I'm gonna do." Danny explained. "I admit I shouldn't have overreacted like that when I found out the truth. But you're me, and this time I have a plan."


	12. Chapter 12: The Alternate Plan

_Alright everyone, SOLmaster presents the final chapter of Elixir. I'd like to thank everyone who read it and I hope you enjoy the last chapter, so here it is._

Chapter 12: The Alternate Plan

Back at the lab, the wall was smashed open. The D-Phantom stood there with his hood on over his face and his hands glowing.

The Alternate Vlad turned around and saw The D-Phantom standing in the smashed doorway.

"So, Phantom, you finally returned to me." Alternate Vlad said.

"How could you do that?" Phantom asked. "How could you kill him?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Why did you inject Danny with Elixir?"

Alternate Vlad answered, "Well, I had to test my invention on a half-ghost, especially if they had the final ingredient I needed."

The D-Phantom growled angrily. "You are so gonna pay!"

He jumped forward and fired a large ghost ray out of his hands, but Alternate Vlad changed into ghost form and put up a shield. Then, Phantom started running with his Ghost Manipulation on and he flung a bunch of objects toward Alternate Vlad, but he punched them all away.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Alternate Vlad asked. "I taught you everything you know."

As Phantom charged up a ghost ray, he shouted back, "You're obviously wrong!" He fired it and it managed to hit the Alternate Vlad.

Phantom got a pink glow around him and he flew into the wall. The Alternate Vlad got up with his hand glowing from Ghost Manipulation, and then he started slowly closing his hand with his Ghost Manipulation still on. The D-Phantom started wincing with the feeling of being crushed all over his body as the Alternate Vlad closed his fist tighter.

"You…need…my blood…don't you?" Phantom managed to ask as he gasped for breath.

The Alternate Vlad loosened his grip on The D-Phantom, letting him drop to the floor weakened and gasping for breath.

"So, you know the truth now?" Alternate Vlad asked.

The D-Phantom stood up and said, "Yes, that's why you injected Danny with Elixir. You needed his blood while he was dead."

"Why, that is correct." Alternate Vlad said as he put his Ghost Manipulation on Phantom again and banged him onto the wall. "Of course you are his alternate self, so I can kill you now and use your dead blood to complete Elixir."

The D-Phantom slowly stood up and held his fist up. "Guess again, you fruitloop.

The Alternate Vlad growled and shot multiple ecto-beams at Phantom, but he quickly ran around on the wall and dodged them all.

Alternate Vlad used his Ghost Manipulation on the needles full of Elixir and shot them toward Phantom. The D-Phantom gasped and used his Ghost Manipulation on a table in front of him, and used it as a shield as the Elixir needles hit the table. Then he threw the table toward the Alternate Vlad, but he punched it away into pieces.

"What's a matter, Phantom?" Alternate Vlad asked. "You seem to be a little weak today."

"That isn't any of your concern." Phantom replied.

"Well, this should weaken you until you're practically dead." Alternate Vlad said as he used his Ghost Manipulation to rise up a needle filled with Elixir. "Any last words?"

The D-Phantom smirked under his hood. "In fact I do." He removed his hood and said, "How does The D-Phantom see in this thing?"

The Alternate Vlad look confused. "What is this?"

"I'm NOT The D-Phantom." Danny said as he smirked. "Well, I am technically. But you get the point. The _real _D-Phantom and Jazz are setting this place to blow, so I just had to keep you busy until he set the timer to destroy this place and Elixir."

"You think you have the advantage?" Alternate Vlad said. "You should know that ghosts in this universe are stronger than you."

The Alternate Vlad used his Ghost Manipulation on all the items in the room and they levitated as he was ready to fire them at Danny.

Danny grunted knowing this fight was as hard as his last fight with an alternate ghost, until he remembered something The D-Phantom said before. _'You can also manipulate things not in your view, even things not in this room.' _Danny calmed himself and closed his eyes as his hands started to glow green.

Alternate Vlad laughed and said, "Fool, don't you know you can't manipulate items that already have another's Ghost Manipulation on them."

'_This technique can really come in handy, especially when fighting an opponent who knows what you're gonna throw.' _More of Phantom's advice rang in head before Danny opened his eyes, and the wall behind him began to glow green, and he told Alternate Vlad, "You like Ghost Manipulation? Well, try Phantom Manipulation!"

Danny thrusts his arms forward, and in synch with his movement, the pipes burst out of the wall and blew steam that blows at Alternate Vlad, pushing him back. Then, Danny flew forward giving a punch at Alternate Vlad.

Danny walked toward the fallen Vlad "I guess I'm not that bad an actor when it comes to playing myself." He said as he took off the cloak and threw it aside.

Suddenly, Danny glowed pink and he fell to the ground. Alternate Vlad stood up with his hand glowing.

"You think this is over?" Alternate Vlad said. "Think again."

The glow around Danny disappeared and a green glow formed around Alternate Vlad, and he flew up and crashed into the ceiling, and then he came back and crashed into the wall. Danny looked ahead and saw The D-Phantom and Jazz.

"Phantom! Jazz!" Danny cried happily, until he felt a rumble. "What's going on?"

Jazz answered, "Phantom set the place to blow with Skulker's dynamite."

"Yeah, and we have to get out of here now." Phantom said as he picked up his cloak and put it on.

"Right," Danny agreed. "But what about-"

They turn to see the Alternate Vlad standing up. "You destroyed everything, but this isn't over." He then flies away, and the place starts to shake more.

"We have to get out of here!" Jazz cried out.

Danny and The D-Phantom picked up Jazz and flew out right before the place exploded. The three were outside in the Specter Speeder and saw the remains of the lab.

"We did it." Jazz said excitedly. "The lab is destroyed."

"Yeah!" Danny smiled. "And Elixir is gone."

The D-Phantom gave a big sigh and said, "Well, not all of it."

Jazz and Danny looked confused, and Danny asked, "What do you mean?"

Phantom chuckled embarrassingly and said, "Well, I kinda forgot I had this…" He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small capsule with Elixir inside.

"The Elixir?" Danny shouted surprised. "You mean to tell me you had that stuff with you the whole time?"

"Yes," Phantom replied in a guilty tone. "I knew if you saw me with it, you wouldn't trust me enough to come here since you pretty much didn't trust me at all when we first met, am I right?"

Danny looked a bit nervous and admitted, "Well…no, I didn't. And I guess I should learn to trust myself a bit more…and I shouldn't have called you a creep."

"It's okay," Phantom said as he smiled. "I get called a creep all the time. But for now, I'm going to trust you to take care of this." He gave Danny the capsule with Elixir.

"You want me to take care of it." Danny asked surprised.

Phantom answered, "Yes, it'll be safer in your universe where it's not known. But, you have to promise to not tell anyone about it."

Danny thought for a second and closed his hand that held the Elixir, and he answered, "I promise."

"And I promise too." Jazz said as she put her hands on Danny's shoulders.

The D-Phantom smiled, knowing he could trust the two of them.

* * *

The next day outside of Fenton Works, the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker were saying goodbye to The D-Phantom. He was in his human form, wearing a white shirt, a blue plaid short-sleeved jacket, blue jeans, sneakers, and a red headband.

"Do you really have to go, Phantom?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, you just saved your universe." Tucker mentioned. "Couldn't you stay a while longer?"

"He's right, we'll miss you." Maddie said. "If you want you can stay for one more day."

"Thanks," Phantom replied. "But, I really have to get back to my universe. And you should already know my parents are probably really worried about me, and Vlad is still out there."

"You sure you don't want my help?" Danny asked him.

"I can handle this one myself, you do know that right?"

Danny nodded as he smiled.

Maddie pulled Phantom close and hugged him. "Alright, but if you ever want to come back, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Yeah, and make sure to keep on hunting those ghost like your old man." Jack said as he ruffled Phantom's hair.

Phantom smiled as he went over to Danny, Sam, and Jazz.

Jazz hugged Phantom and said, "Take care, alternate brother."

"You too." Phantom said as he hugged her back. Then he looked at Sam and smiled, he took her hand and kissed it as she smiled and blushed a little. "Be sure to take care of Danny." He whispered to her.

"Don't worry, I will." Sam said as she smiled at him.

Danny looked a little uneasy, and Tucker elbowed him and said, "Hey, man, you ain't jealous of your other self, are you?"

"Tucker!" Danny whispered loudly.

Phantom made a portal in front of him and before he left, he changed into ghost form, looked back and smiled to everyone as he put his hood over his head and he walked in the portal as it disappeared behind him.

* * *

Later that night, Danny and Sam were sitting on the hill outside of Amity Park, watching the stars.

"I have to say," Danny said as he stared up at the sky. "Saving an alternate universe and stopping a deadly medicine was cool and all, but it's much more exciting to just sit out here with you on a clear night like this."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "And who knows what The D-Phantom is doing with his free time right now."

"You know, you did act like you kinda LIKED The D-Phantom back there." Danny said suspiciously with his arms crossed.

Sam just closed her eyes and smiled. "Come on, Danny, don't act jealous."

"Who said I was jealous?" Danny asked.

"Danny, if I had to pick between you and a more mature, responsible, and well-mannered version of you, you know I'd choose the Danny I really know."

Danny smiled and took Sam's hand, and then his other hand glowed green as a glowing green flower appeared in his hand before giving it to Sam. "And I'd choose to be with you any day." Then, they both got close and kissed under the shooting stars.

**The End**

_Well, that's it, I really enjoyed writing it a lot, and to let you know, I actually came up with the idea for this story while I was at the zoo, pretty weird huh? But it's really true that you can find ideas and inspiration no matter where you are. For more of my fics and stories, you can check out my profile and review telling me what you think._


End file.
